Assemble the Neon Lights
by Hatter Child
Summary: Parties are usually fun, depending on the type. Mystery parties with mystery hosts and mystery invites...not so much. Or could it be? Major pairings going on up in here Kyo&Tama, Mori&Hunny, Hika&Kao, plus a surprise ending chapter *evil laughter* R&R!
1. Automatic Lover

Couples who go to parties are more so proven to have relations in a public place, depending if the party is THAT kind of party. Certain clubs or certain drinks tend to bring out...hidden desires one didn't even know existed...

_Passion is energy. Feel the power that comes from focusing on what excites you_.

Kyoya&Tamaki-part 1

_Party, as is defined by many, is a social gathering, with music and lights and dancing. Some parties people dream of are those with alcohol and the knowledge of sexual desires crowding the area. The loud music, the noises of people dancing on the dance floor, people having a wonderful time. It was something that the infamous host club never dream of attending. But they all recieved invitations by an unknown source._

_It seemed as though the party was an illegally hosted party. No one had to be over the age of 21, yet there was alcohol as far as they could see. 7 pm it was when they got there, and they all didn't want to stay for very long. However, things usually don't turn out as well as people assume._

*3 hours ago*

Tamaki pulled out his third shirt, testing how it would look on him in the mirror. All he was wearing now was a pair of black boxers and was debating on what to wear. So far, all he had was a pair of black jeans laying on his bed and three shirts, one black, one white, and one blue. He sighed and rubbed his neck.

"So pointless. I can't decide on anything to wear. Everything just looks too cliche. Stupid invitation. Doesn't even specify a dress code."

He threw the shirt on the bed and looked in his closet for another shirt. Now, all he could find were silk short sleeved shirts. Tilting his head, he pulled out a silky red shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. Blue eyes widened and he gave a cheeky smile, running into his bathroom. Finally, he had the perfect outfit to wear. All that was left was to take a shower and leave.

Turning on the water, he slowly pulled down his boxers, shivering at the cold air on his sensitive skin. He stretched and tested the water, noting how hot it was. Smiling, he stepped inside his shower, gasping as the water hit his skin with such force. He smiled and ran his hands through his hair, getting it wet before picking up his highly expensive shampoo. He wanted to look his best for tonight, even if he wasn't sure about the party they were going to. He had asked Haruhi if she wanted to come. To which she quickly said no. She really didn't give much of an explanation as to why, but even still, it left Tamaki down for a little while.

Right now, though, he could really care less. He was going to make the most of this unknown party. After washing the shampoo out of his hair, he reached over to grab his body soap. Lathering up his hands, he ran them up and down his chest, brushing his nipples every pass of the way. He let out soft moans and moved his hands to rub his neck. His neck was the most sensitve part of his body, next to his manhood. He never really felt odd washing or touching his own neck, but latley, he was been feeling a little...different.

He wasn't sure why or how, but his body seemed to be much more sensitive than usual. It was slightty irritating him, but he chose to ignore for the sake of his 'family'. Sighing, he ran his soapy hands on his thighs, trailing up and down, pausing occasionally to wash his groin, soap patting down his blond pubic hair. He gulped, trying to avoid feeling any kind of urges as his hands washed his cock lightly, making it as clean as he could get it.

After a few minutes, he washed the rest of his legs, then stood under the water to get the soap off of him. The shower was relaxing and it was what he needed to clean himself for this odd party than no one knew about. Shutting off the water, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist, walking out of his bathroom. The sight on his bed stunned him for a moment.

Kyoya was sitting on his bed, legs crossed and a deep intent look on his face. He was staring at the outfit Tamaki had picked out for the evening. The blond was more or less surprised that the man had walked into his room without realizing it, but he was more surprised at what he was wearing. He was wearing a black tank top that seemed to cling to his form and a tight pair of black jeans with black boots. He still wore his glasses and that damn stoic look.

The dark haired man looked up and saw his friend in a towel. He gave a smirk.

"I see you're keeping it simple tonight."

Tamaki shrugged. "Well, the stupid invitation didn't bother to specify what clothing was appropriate or not. And you're one to talk, look at what you're wearing. You look like you're really going all out for this party."

"Ahh yeah, I figured it'd be too much, but I had the same assumptions as you and the others. So I guess this just seemed fine."

The blond nodded and took out a fresh pair of boxers, then turned to look at his friend. Suddenly, he blushed and asked,

"Um...could you please...not look."

"Why? We've seen each other naked before. You're getting modist now?"

"Shut up and just do it."

Kyoya's eyes perked and he nodded, turning to face the door so Tamaki could change. It was rare Tamaki would snap off at Kyoya of all people, but the man overlooked it. He just wanted to get this party over with. Why he let Tamaki talk him into going was beyond him. But then, he was certain the other weren't really looking forward to going to some mystery party.

True they looked forward to parties, but only when they knew what kind of party they were to be attending. This was just nerve wracking. What was going to happen? Would they be under dressed? Guh, Kyoya hated not knowing these things.

He heard Tamaki whistle at himself in the mirrow and Kyoya looked at him, eyes wide behind his glasses. Tamaki's shirt seemed a little shorter than it should be, showing off his back, waist and stomach. The black jeans clung to his thin hips deliciously and suddenly Kyoya pictured removing those jeans quickly. A small blush creeped across his face, gulping in shock.

What the hell? He had never once had these visions of his best friends before, why start now?

"Ok, I'm ready, let's go and get Mori and Hunny first, then we'll turn and pick up the twins. Come on, Kyoya, we don't want to be late."

He yanked at Kyoya's arm and he sighed. This was going to be a long night...whatever this party was, it had better be worth it.

* * *

><p>Lights were blaring all over the inside of the club. Music was as loud as it could be and people were dancing the night away. When the 6 men showed up, they walked in and were all hit with the scent of sweet alcoholic drinks and different brands of perfume and calogne. So it was a young adults drinking party...how old did the host think these men were?<p>

Groaning, Kyoya led the group to a table in the back and they all say down, staring at the drinks on the menus.

Kaoru pointed at one that said, 'Ruby Dutchess'. Hikaru looked over and sighed.

"I don't think we should be drinking alcohol. If it got out, our families would be furious."

Hunny nodded and looked at the menu, tilting his head.

"Hika-chan's right. Why are we even here? We're all underage. And it looks like everyone else here is too."

Kyoya looked around and saw that Hunny was also right. None of these people looked to be over 21. Some of them he recongized from school. He looked at the menu, debating if they should just leave or not. But Tamaki slammed his menu down and said,

"I think it's perfect. It's not everyday we get invited to a party like this. I think we should make the most of it...I can see they have plenty of alcoholic beverages and while I don't condone drunks, it might be fun to drink something other than champagne on New Years like we usually do. I don't want to be the only one doing this. So whose in?"

The rest of the club just stared at Tamaki, totally stunned. Since when did their perfect king actually want to drink something that could

A.) kill you

B.) make you act like an idiot

or C.) make you do things you never would have done sober?

Baffling as it was, they all hesitantly agreed, right as their waitress came over to take their orders.

Tamaki ordered a French 75.

Kyoya ordered a Black Russian.

Kaoru ordered the Ruby Dutchess he was staring at before.

Hikaru ordered a Kamikaze.

Hunny, who was still slighty hesitant about this, ordered a White Russian, thinking it would be sweet.

Mori, who was rather stoic about this, ordered a Grasshopper.

The waitress smiled and walked off with their orders, leaving the group to stare at the people dancing the alcohol away. It was rather intoxicating, really. To watch the people dance like nothing was wrong with the world. Like this night was their night to be young, to be rebels...to be and feel alive. Tamaki actually felt jealous. He wondered what it would be like to be rebellious, to not care what the world thought of him as he danced his night away. he stared at his friends, seeing how they were also staring at the people, having a great time. The blond sighed. Perhaps tonight would be the night they would break out of their shells.

After a few moments, the waitress came back with a tray full of different glasses and drinks. She set them with their specific drinkers and she bowed, walking away. All the men stared at their drinks for a moment before Tamaki picked up his glass and held it up, smiling.

"Gentlemen, let this be a night of no regrets. After whatching these people have fun, I think we should loosen up and have fun as well. Let us have fun and be free from society and it's qualifications. Tonights, let's be what the commoners call rebels."

The men smiled, Kyoya even smiled and they picked up their glasses and clinked them, drinking their beverages. The moment the alcohol touched their lips, their night of rebellion truley began.

Tamaki downed his drink and slammed his glass down, feeling slightly off. 3 drinks was not going to get him drunk, but why all of a sudden did he feel...odd? He looked at his friends, who looked just fine. In fact, they looked happier and more layed back. He looked at Kyoya, who took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Was he feeling off too? The blond smiled and ran his hand up Kyoya's leg from under the table, making the man jump. When Kyoya jumped, Tamaki jumped too. What was he doing? Kyoya was his friend, he shouldn't be touching him like that.

Sighing, Tamaki groaned at the pain in his chest. What the hell was in that drink? He was feeling weird. More than weird. It was a feeling he could'nt really explain.

The music suddenly changed and out of no where, Tamaki had the sudden urge...to dance. An unusual smirk came across his features as he leaned over and whispered into Kyoya's ear,

"Dance with me..."

The dark haired man nearly choked on his 4th drink as he looked at his friend with an astounded stare. Dance? With Tamaki? Should he?...

Kyoya gulped and found his legs were betraying him as Tamaki lead him away from the table and onto the loud dance floor. The other stared at them with a shocked stare. This was something you didn't see everyday. 'The King and very scary Queen' of the host club...dancing together? Wow, they must've been drunk. But it most likley wasn't the case. Those two came from some hard headed families, meaning they were no light weights.

The music was loud but that was the last thing that was on their minds. Kyoya suddenly found himself lost in the music, the beat, the spirit of the man he was dancing with. The copied some of the people who were dancing with them, only their bodies seemed to copy the more dirtier moves. Tamaki wasn't aware of the fact he was grinding up on his best friend in sync with the music. And Kyoya liked it...no, he loved it. He ran his hands up the blonds chest, moving in sync with his hips. His lips found Tamaki's ear and licked the lobe, loving the soft moans coming from the blond in front of him.

_Don't you wanna end up with this mister?_

_He is just being nice with his kisses and he_

_Thinks you're not one of the smart ones Say it sexy_

_Doesn't seem like you want that kind of honey, honey_

Kyoya twirled the blond in his arms, hands moving to roam Tamaki's thighs, again, hearing that moan. He pressed his lips against his pale neck, licking up the vein, hands trailed up his body, brushing past Tamaki's groin. The blond jerked, unsure if it was really Kyoya's hands touching him. It sure felt like it when Kyoya turned him around and placed one hand on his ass, the other on the back of his head. As the music got more defined, their lips touched in a bruising kiss, leaving Tamaki's brain running wild. Whatever was in those drinks, it was making them crazy.

Kyoya broke the kiss and stared into those blue eyes, wide with stun. And from behind those glasses, Tamaki saw that he was just as surprised by his own actions. But they didn't seem to care as they kissed again, those hands running all over Tamaki's ass, tongues battling on the dancefloor.

_From the automatic lover's store To the first floor of your backroom door_

_From the spin-spin of the fickle swirl_

_In a freak-freak dance of the showroom girl_

_From the plead-plead when you really want in_

_To the knead-knead 'fore the blanket-spin_

_From the flush-flush of the bed-time art_

_To the raging heart when she doesn't do her part_

Tamaki could feel Kyoya against his stomach, hard and pulsing. And Tamaki could feel he was getting hard as well. Breaking the kiss, he looked around to see if their was a room they could hide in. When his eyes landed on the back of the club, his eyes widened and the blush on his cheeks was so obvious, he looked like was ready to explode. In the very back of the club, people were...having sex on the couchs and chairs. And everyone could see them, but it seemed no one cared. When Kyoya turned to see what Tamaki was staring at, his smirk appeared and Tamaki knew that smirk.

He felt like he was on cloud 9 when Kyoya pulled him in that direction quickly. On an empty couch, Kyoya pushed him down on it, leaning over him, hearing the moans of the other people behind him. He could tell Tamaki was scared shitless. Well who wouldn't be when one considered sex in a public place...but then, they never had sex. It was then Kyoya remembered that Tamaki was a virgin, but it seemed as though his brain could care less. He pressed a soft kiss to Tamaki's parted lips, diving his tongue into his hot mouth. He felt Tamaki's hands wrap around his neck, fears seemingly forgotten.

He nearly ripped the shirt off Tamaki's body, lips attacking at his chest, licking at biting at his nipples. Tamaki arched into his mouth, gasping, clutching at the couch, his moans mixing in with the moans of everyone else. Kyoya had such a talented tongue and Tamaki suddenly wanted the tongue to go further down. As if reading his mind, Kyoya unbuttoned the blonds jeans and pulled them down his thin legs, along with those pesky boxers. Now the blond was bare for anyone to see. Kyoya's mouth watered at the sight of his friends pale body, chest moving up and down quickly. Kyoya removed his own clothes and leaned over Tamaki, kissing his head, asking,

"Tamaki, I don't know what's gotten into me...but all I know is, I'm turned on beyond anything that I've ever felt. I want you...do you want me?"

He asked as he licked up Tamaki's neck, the most sensitive part of the blonds body. Tamaki jerked and let out soft screams, pulling at Kyoya's hair.

"Yes! Yes! Oh god Kyoya my body's on fire and I don't know why. I want you bad. Please, fill me. Make love to me. SOmething...I'm going crazy."

"Believe me, I doubt you're the only one."

Tamaki smiled and nodded, making Kyoya smile with him. He held three fingers up to the blonds lips, to which Tamaki took them, sucking on the with such greed vulgarity. Kyoya felt his cock twitch and he let out a soft moan, watching his friend suck his fingers like candy. He pulled them away and quickly stuck two into Tamaki's small hole, surprisngly with ease. And that delicious moan that left Tamaki's french lips. Such beauty couldn't be described. He added another finger, earning a louder moan. He thrusted roughly into the blonds body, hitting his prostate, which felt engorged. Tamaki let out a wild scream that was mixed in with the screams and moans of the others.

"No more teasing! Put it in!"

Kyoya found he couldn't ignore his kings request. Ripping his fingers out, he lifted Tamaki's legs and placed the tip of his cock at Tamaki's enterance. In one thrust, he was fully in, but didn't give time for the blond to adjust. It felt as though he didn't need it. He roughly began thrusting, moaning at the strange heat inside the blonds body.

Tamaki saw spots as Kyoya rammed into his prostate with each hit. His hands were turning white from clutching the black couch and he could hear his moans along with everyone else. However from behind him, he heard,

"Mori, more! Don't stop!"

Leaning his head back, his eyes widened as he watched Mori thrusting into a very loud Hunny up against the wall. He could see the blond boys face red from pleasure, fingernails digging into Mori's flesh. He could see Mori grunting madly, his usual stoic composure gone as his thrusted into his cousin, biting into his small neck.

If that didn't surprise Tamaki, a loud scream from next to him did. On the red couch nearest him and Kyoya, he saw Hikaru thrusting like a mad man into his brother from behind. Tamaki could see a line of drool from Kaoru's mouth as he screamed and moaned, scratching at the couchs fabric. Kaoru was letting out the most amazing sounds and Hikaru looked as though he perfectly content with his body connected with his brothers body.

Tamaki felt a hard thrust and he gasped, clutching at the couch and looked up at Kyoya, who had a dark smirk on his face.

"It seems like we're all feeling a little naughty tonight. I'm shocked we didn't see them before. Shall we join their fun?"

He thrusted roughly again, making Tamaki scream. The blond reached up and grabbed onto Kyoya's shoulders, screaming louder as the man thrusted harder anbd faster.

"Ne vous arrêtez pas"

Even though Kyoya had no idea what that meant, he speed his thrusts, harder and harder, faster and faster, feeling his orgasm approaching fast. Tamaki obviously felt his own orgasm approaching as well since his screams were more high pitched.

Suddenly, Tamaki arched and bit his lip, making it bleed, cumming hard on his and Kyoya's chests. The sudden squeezing of his inner muscles made Kyoya gasp and try to pace himself, failing miserably. He thrusted deep into his new lovers core, moaning Tamaki's name loudly, collapsing against him. They both tried hard to catch their breath, listening to their friends continue their own sexual desires. Tamaki smile and rubbed Kyoya's raven hair, kissing his ear. Kyoya smile back, feeling his head throb with his glasses, but he didn't care. He fell ontop of the blond, easing out their breathing.

They noticed their friends were not even close to finishing and Kyoya said,

"Maybe we should go back to our table...let them finish. They must've started as we were finishing."

Tamaki nodded and gasped when Kyoya pulled out of him, helping him off the couch and helped him get dressed. As they walked back to their table, Tamaki looked back and noticed Mori and Hunny screaming to the high heavens. No doubt they were about to cum soon while the twins were still far off. Tamaki smiled. This turned out to be a rather fun party. And something told him it wouldn't be over for quite a while.

* * *

><p>AN: If my french is correct, Ne vous arretez pas means Don't stop. Hopefully, I got that right.


	2. Universal Race

_Passion is the element in which we live; without it, we hardly vegetate._

Mori&Hunny

It was an interesting drink, that was for sure. A white Russian sounded really sweet on the menu and now that he looked at it, he wasn't so sure. He looked over to see the twins also staring at their drinks, along with Mori and Kyoya. But after Takashi gave it toast, he felt more comfortable drinking it. After all, what could happen? They all downed their drinks within seconds, feeling happy as they did so.

Hunny smiled. His drink WAS sweet and yummy on his taste buds. He giggled and drank down the tiny little sips that were stuck to the bottom of the glass. Once he was done, he let out a loud sigh and looked around. Everyone seemed to have such a good time. Men and women were dancing and drinking, laughing and it made Hunny smile. Maybe coming to this odd party was a good idea.

He noticed the waitress coming by to collect their glasses and he said he'd like 4 more White Russians. This caused the others to order 4 more orders of their drinks. Mori stared at the boy slightly confused by his sudden wanting for a drink. He set his hand on Hunny's head, saying,

"Mitsukuni, I don't want you drinking too much."

"Oh relax, I won't drink that much. It's just a few more. And we're not driving obviously so even if we were drinking hard, what's the harm in having fun like Tamaki said?"

Mori sighed and turned away as the waitress returned with their drinks. He stared at the grasshopper, inwardly knowing he shouldn't drink it. But the last glass still lingered on his taste buds, making it hard to resist. He took his glass and downed it, setting it down and shook his head. He looked at Hunny, who was downing his drink the way Kyoya was since they shared a similiar drink. Mori also caught how Tamaki downed his third drink and saw the look in his eyes. He looked strange, like his mind wasn't fully functional.

Without being noticed, Mori saw how Tamaki got up close to Kyoya, whispering something into his ear. Obviously, it was something so shocking that Kyoya almost spit out his drink. But it didn't seem to bother him since both boys got up from the table to go dance. Mori watched them, stunned at what he was looking at. Since when did Tamaki and Kyoya get this bold to be dancing together, letting alonge grinding?

Kaoru downed his second drink and stared out at the dancefloor, watching the two dance. His auburn eyes grew wide.

"Damn, who knew the king was such a tease at dancing?"

Hunny looked at the younger twin with a look that said, 'huh?'

Kaoru pointed to the two and Hunny suddenly saw what he meant. Tamaki was grinding up against Kyoya's body, while Kyoya's hands trailed up his legs, brushing past a place the Hunny could only assume made Tamaki excited, since he jerked.

What stunned them all was when they all sat and saw Kyoya turn Tamaki around and give him a breath taking kiss, one hand resting on his ass.

Hikaru whistled and drank his drink, smirking.

"Damn, in an odd way, that's kinda hot. Watching those two make out in broad public."

Kaoru blushed and turned his head away, staring at his glass. Hunny tilted his head as Kyoya lead Tamaki away from the dance floor, a look of stun on Tamaki's face. Hunny sighed and rested his hand against his head, staring at them as they walked off to a place they couldn't see. Hikaru was right. It was kind of hot and Hunny suddenly felt uncomfortable. His dark blue jeans were suddenly becoming tight. His eyes were wide and he gulped. There was no way watching those two kiss could turn him on. He had seen it a lot when he took his walks. Shivering, he tapped Mori on the knee, which made Mori jump, much to Hunny's confusion.

"Takashi, I...need to use the bathroom. Can you please move?"

"...Of course."

Mori moved out from the table and was stunned as he watched Hunny bolt from the table and over to the bathrooms. Mori sat back down and turned to the twins, who were downing their drinks again, testing to see who could hold their alcohol the longest without cracking. Mori's brow furrowed. Did they feel normal? Because he felt...odd all of a sudden. Like his body was heating up beyond anything he had felt. He felt his slacks becoming tight and he bit his lip. If Kaoru or Hikaru noticed his discomfort, he'd never hear the end of it.

Sighing, he got up and said he was going to check up on Hunny. Hikaru nodded and soon, Mori was off to the bathrooms. When he stepped in front of the door, he sighed and opened it, saying,

"Mitskuni, are you alr-"

He stopped when his eyes caught something he never thought he'd see. And it made his heart pound harder in his chest, sweat drip from his brow, and he was at a loss for words.

Hunny was bunched up on the clean foor, jeans around his ankles and his shirt unbuttoned, exposing his chest. He had his left hand against his chest, pinching his nipples as he had his right hand between his legs, thrusting two fingers into his hole. His face was red in pleasure, mouth open, letting out such cute moans. His cock was twitching each time he grazed his prostate and his moans grew louder every second. He hadn't realized someone was in the bathroom with him.

Mori couldn't believe what he was seeing, nor could he think of how to react to it. He felt his slacks becoming horribly tight and he gulped, debating weither or not to leave Hunny to his business.

Suddenly, the music changed and Mori was suddenly struck with the urges of 10 men. For some reason, he couldn't leave. His feet refused to move for him the way he wanted them to move. When he wanted to move backwards, they moved forwards and soon, he was in front of his cousin, eyes wide when he watched Hunny's thin fingers move in and out of him with such ease.

When Hunny heard someone breathing other than him, his eyes widened and he gasped when he saw Mori standing there. It suddenly grew tense and quiet and Hunny couldn't move. His mouth kept opening and closing, unable to find the words to say. But that didn't matter when Mori got to his knees and got up close to Hunny's face, licking his cheek.

"Don't stop on my account..."

Hunny gasped when he felt Mori's mouth on his neck, his large hand gripping his wrist, thrusting his fingers again. Hunny gasped louder as Mori's hand guided his thrusting, his other hand resting on his cheek. Hunny's body felt more hotter and he started thrusting on his own fingers, whimpering when he felt Mori's tongue on his nipple. The music/lyrics played clearly through the bathroom speakers, making Hunny suddenly want more of his cousin.

_The pulsing of the flare reflected in the air_

_Stick-stuck goggles deflecting the stare_

_Underground, overdrive_

_Countdown, take off_

_We're gone, they're here_

_Head for planets far and near_

Hunny pushed Mori's hand off him and slowly stood up, easing up against the wall. He then began to stroke himself, teasing Mori into major arousal. And Mori gulped again, knowing all too well what he wanted. Obviously, Hunny wanted the exact same thing, from the way things were looking. Smiling, he picked Hunny up and slammed him against the wall, thrusting deep into him. If anyone else were in the restroom, they would've gotten the best show in a lifetime. Well, after regaining their hearing after Hunny let out a loud scream. Mori was huge. He didn't even realize Mori had removed his jeans. But ohhhh it felt amazing. Mori was stretching him so wide and he felt amazing.

Mori started thrusting slowly into Hunny, but Hunny stopped him.

"What is it?"

Hunny tried to talk through his pants, a smile gracing his young face.

"In the back...of the club...where Kyoya and Tamaki went...it's a sex area...we should go there."

"You sure?"

"Better than doing this in a bathroom."

Mori chuckled and nodded. He pulled out of the boy and adjusted his clothing, along with his own, ignorning how his raging hard on was now crammed in his jeans. They left the bathroom and nearly ran towards the back of the club. On the way, Hunny stopped and tilted his head. Kaoru was sitting alone at their table, with a very strange look on his face. His mouth was open and he was letting out strangled moans, bitting on his thumb every now and again. When Hunny looked under the table, he smirked when he saw a pair of feet sticking out.

He didn't get the time to process his thoughts as Mori picked him up and made a B line for the back of the club. It was odd being back there, with all the other people having sex, screaming and moaning. The couple that caught their eyes, however, was on a white couch and it looked like they were having all kinds of fun. Hunny moaned when his cock twitched and Mori wasted no time in removing all his clothes, along with Hunny's clothing. Once they were gone, Mori picked Hunny up, slammed him against the brick wall and thrusted deep into him again, making him scream as Mori quickly started thrusting.

_Don't know what upsets you_

_We're gonna take you to the outer space_

_Find planets - red, blue_

_Let's make a universal race_

Hunny's fingers dug hard into his cousins skin, his screams growing louder in Mori's louder. His manhood was brushing into Mori's hard abs and it was driving him crazy. Never before had he felt pleasure like this before. True he had thought about it. He had admitted to himself he felt a small attraction to Mori, but was always afraid to act upon it. A hard thrust to his prostate made him scream loudly again, digging his nails deeper into Mori's skin.

_We're gonna take you to planets never seen_

_Solar systems run by machines_

_Out of code Crash, reboot_

_'Redo from Start', who is he anyway?_

"Mori yes! Don't stop!"

Mori had no intentions of stopping. His thrusting was growing erratic. He could tell that Hunny was at least a mile away from cumming and he wanted this orgasm to be huge. His thrusting slowed lightly, much to Hunny's irritation. He punched Mori's shoulders, nearly screaming,

"Who told you to slow down? Faster!"

Mori chuckled and thrusted even harder than before. Hunny's eyes snapped open at the rough thrusting, resting his head on his cousins shoulder. That's when he saw them. He caught the twins over on a red couch, kissing hard as it looked like Hikaru positioned himself at Kaoru's enterance, thrusting hard. Kaoru screamed and it in turn, made Hunny see white and he came suddenly, shuddering against Mori's chest.

Feeling the boy cum against him made Mori's sight suddenly fail as he bit down on Hunny's neck, cumming deep and hard into the boys small body. They remained like that for a few moments, both breathing heavily as the noises of moaning filled their ears. Mori looked over to see that Tamaki and Kyoya had left the area a while ago it seemed. He smiled and looked at his cousin. His face was red and sweaty, his blond hair sticking to his forehead. The man smiled softly and kissed Hunny's lips gently, feeling the boy kiss back, removing his nails from his skin.

When they broke apart, Mori pulled out of the boy and sat him on the couch, knowing it was where the king and queen did their business, but they didn't seem to care. He took great care in dressing Hunny back up before dressing himself, picking his cousin up in his arms. He felt Hunny wrap his arms around his neck, chuckling.

"That had to be the best experiance I've ever had."

Mori chuckled as he walked them back to their table, seeing Kyoya and Tamaki sitting there, looking immensley relaxed. He sat Hunny down and sat down himself, rubbing his neck. Kyoya chuckled, his face still lightly red.

"Never thought a party could be this good...Kudos to whoever invited us."

Tamaki smiled and said,

"Before we give any kind of kudos, we should wait for Kaoru and Hikaru to finish up. By the looks of things, those two had some horrible pent up sexual tension."

Mori smiled and felt Hunny's head against his hip, running his fingers through Hunny's hair. Oh yeah. This party was defiantly worth their time.


	3. Let You Down

_Passion, though a bad regulator, is a powerful spring._

Hikaru&Kaoru

"God, what's taking those two so long? I thought he was going to check up on Hunny-sempai. And where the hell did Tamaki and Kyoya run off to? Jesus, leaving us all alone."

Kaoru said nothing as his brother contined to rant about the others. He took a small drink from his fourth helping of Ruby Dutchess. Since Mori left to check up on Hunny, Kaoru felt slightly uncomfortable staying alone with his twin.

After seeing the way Tamaki was staring at Kyoya, not to mention how fast Hunny ran to the bathroom, he had an odd assumption that something was totally off about this club. It somehow started with their drinks. It couldn't just be the alcohol that was making them all crazy. True it lowered the natural inhabitions, it should never make someone that crazy in what he could only guess lust.

He groaned and finished off his drink, knowing all too well he shouldn't. He looked at his twin, who was staring at everyone coming in. Kaoru blushed as Hikaru licked his lips. The younger felt a little sick to his stomach.

Was he horrible to be having such bad thoughts about his own brother, his own twin? He figured it was wrong, that's why he hid it away. His hands rubbed his stomach lightly, feeling it ease up a bit. Sighing, he layed his head on the table, feeling the cool table ease up his burning headache.

He felt Hikaru's hand on his neck, massaging him muscles and he smiled when he heard him ask,

"You ok? You drunk or something? Haha you lightweight."

"No, I'm not drunk...just feeling a little icky."

He heard Hikaru's laughter die out instantly as he gently pulled Hikaru up and looked into his eyes, feeling his forehead. Kaoru loved it when his brother touched him gently like this. It made him feel like he was the only person that mattered right now. He felt his brothers hands touched his forehead, his cheeks and his neck, trying to find any indication of a fever.

"Icky as in what? Do you feel like you're going to puke?"

Kaoru shook his head and removed his brothers hands, looking at the neon strobe lights moving with the music. He then looked back at his brother and asked,

"Did you mean what you said?"

"When I said what?"

"That watching Tamaki and Kyoya make out was hot. Did you mean that? Cause that doesn't sound like you at all."

Ha, what a bogus excuse, Kaoru. Of course it sounded like Hikaru. Hikaru was like that after all, pointing out the obvious to him and to those around him kind of guy. That was one of the reasons Kaoru loved his brother. He was honest about things he knew he liked. And if he liked watching Tamaki and Kyoya kiss, it could only mean that...

Kaoru's heart wrenched. Could his brother have feelings for them?

Hikaru chuckled and nodded.

"I thought it was. It's about time they got over themselves and gave into their own desires. If you want my opinion, I think that's what Mori and Hunny are doing right now."

Kaoru blushed at the thought of Tamaki and Kyoya having sex, much less Mori and Hunny having sex. It just didn't click with him. Well, maybe it did, but not right now. He found it easy to believe that Tamaki and Kyoya were going at it, but not Hunny and Mori. Weren't they cousins or something? Wasn't that wrong? Immoral? Well, he didn't think they were blood cousins, so maybe it didn't count...

Kaoru sighed and shook away his blush. He layed his hand on his chin and didn't say anything for a while, even as his brother was trying to talk to him. He ignored him for reasons he didn't know. But he did know that he wanted another drink. He was about to raise his hand for the waitress, but he felt Hikaru pull it back down. Kaoru turned to glare at him, but saw Hikaru's eyes burn with concern.

"Kaoru, you've already had four. And those dutchess things can be really strong. I don't want you to get too wasted. Ok?"

"Fine...doesn't matter anyway."

"What the hell's wrong with you? You've been acting moody since the king and Kyoya walked off. And you've downed your drinks like it was freaking water in a blazing desert. Kaoru, talk to me. What's gotten you so upset?"

Kaoru looked away. How could he tell his brother that he was upset at the thought of his friends making love when he himself couldn't confess his love to his own brother. It always made him moody at the worst possible times. Suppose he was moody for that reason. Like hell he was going to admit it to Hikaru. But, of course, Hikaru wouldn't let up until Kaoru told him what was bothering him.

To prove such a point, the younger felt Hikaru's lips on his, kissing him gently. They usually always did this as a sign of trust, never of love and desire. Something Kaoru really wanted.

However, Kaoru started to feel odd when Hikaru started kissing him, which was rare. He never once got turned on by Hikaru's trust kisses but now, he felt like his body was burning. He wanted to deepen the kiss so badly, but he pulled away instead, a dark blush running across his cheeks. Hikaru's eyes widened and he said,

"Kaoru, what is it now?"

Kaoru shook his head, not wanting to feel the erection pressing up against his tight red pants. But it seemed like Hikaru noticed instantly when he heard him chuckle.

"Ahhh I get it now. Is this what you were keeping from me?"

He rested his palm against Kaoru's buldge and the younger gasped, gripping the seats. Oh fuck that touch was electrifying. Kaoru didn't feel his hips jerk up into Hikaru's hand. Hikaru chuckled again and began massaging the bludge, loving the sound of his twins soft moans. He leaned over to kiss his neck, tracing the vein and whispered in his ear,

"Tell me, how long have you had these thought about me? Do I turn you on this much? Do I make you touch yourself to the thought of me?"

Kaoru moaned and nodding, not believing his body's betrayal. He felt Hikaru's tongue trailing his vein down his clothed collar bone. Then, he smiled and slid under the table and for a moment, Kaoru was confused on what he was doing. Until he slid down a bit and felt his pants being pulled midthigh. Kaoru's blush couldn't get any deeper, but he let out a shocked moan as he felt his twins tongue all over his cock, stroking him to full hardness.

Hikaru moaned around his brothers girth. It was beautiful to him, beautiful a delicious. Gorgeous red pubic hair that outlined his groin area. His nose was buried in it as he deep throated the boy, hearing his loud moan get cut off by Kaoru bitting his own thumb. He bobbed his head, wanting to hear Kaoru moan and scream his name.

From what he heard, the music changed and it sent Hikaru's blood aflame for some reason. He sucked in more of his brother, hearing how hard Kaoru was bitting his thumb. Smirking, it was time to give Kaoru what he always wanted. He gently moved his brother so he was laying on the seat and instantly stuck two fingers inside him. Kaoru's teeth slipped from his thumb and he gasped, feeling his lower body pulse in sudden want. He slowly started to thrust his fingers into his brothers body, feeling how wet and warm he was.

Kaoru was finding it hard to stay quiet like this. Hikaru was doing things to his body that made him feel like he was about to combust. He bit his thumb again, feeling his teeth break the skin when he felt Hikaru jab at his prostate. He felt his blood trailing down his arm, trying to pay attention to the music that made his skin burn so much more.

_no risk, no fun I'm here, you're gone I'm cool, you're hot I love you not_

_Don't say a word Unless you're heard_

_I know I hate to see you rude I think I'll let you down_

_You should have let me go I think I'll make you leave_

_'Cause you have lost control_

Hikaru had enough of this teasing. He pulled his fingers out and removed his mouth from his brothers twitching area and he pulled his brothers pants back up, moving from under the table. He saw Kaoru's flushed face and his bleeding thumb. Chuckling, he helped Kaoru up from their table and say,

"How about we find out where the others disapeared to, huh?"

Kaoru nodded and soon they were walking to the back of the club, where they instantly got a full view of where the others went off to. Kaoru felt his pants being removed again soon, he was pressed against a red couch, feeling a finger slide up and down his sides, removing his shirt. He turned his head and saw his brother getting undressed as well, making Kaoru smile. The older smiled back and pulled Kaoru up for a loving kiss. This was no trusting kiss. This was a kiss of burning passion. Kaoru felt his heart thumping madly in chest. His dream was coming true. Not the place he would've chosen, but it just turned out that-

Kaoru's thoughts stopped when he felt Hikaru suddenly thrust himself inside his body, causing him to break the kiss and scream. And Hikaru didn't stop. He kept pounding right into his brothers quivering body, enjoying the screams and moans. His eyes peeked over to where his king and queen were. Oh they were close as hell. He could taste it. He looked over to Mori and Hunny, who were just about there. Focusing on his brother, his thrusts came in hard and fast.

Kaoru clutched the couch fabric, trying to push back against his brothers brutal thrusting. His throat was getting raw from his screams, knowing they were mixing with everyone elses so it didn't matter. He felt drool leaking from his mouth, but he didn't care. His brother was giving him the best sex he'd ever have ever.

_You've pushed the line too far Bye-bye_

_Turn over, there's no need to try You waste your time_

_You're absolutely useless, baby I think I'll let you down_

_You should have let me go I think I'll make you leave_

_'Cause you have lost control._

It seemed like forever before Kaoru came, screaming as it hit the couch, staining the red furniture. Just feeling his brothers body suddenly tighten, Hikaru thrusted a few more times before letting loose a wild moan, cumming deep into his brothers core. Kaoru gasped as Hikaru suddenly pulled out, pulling his brother in for a tight embrace, kissing his neck. Kaoru's legs felt like jelly as he was being forced to stand, but his brother wouldn't let him fall.

Hikaru turned the boys head to give him a soft kiss, whispering,

"No way in hell I'd do this with someone else. I can see why you wanted me for so long."

Kaoru smiled and leaned back into the embrace, ignoring the other moans and screams. He looked forward, noticing they were the only two of their group left.

"I wonder...when they...got done."

"A while ago, I guess. Maybe we should get dressed and meet them."

The twins chuckled as they got dressed slowly, then walked hand in hand back to the table. When they came into view, Tamaki smiled and said,

"You two look radiant. I guess we all had fun tonight, didn't we?"

Kyoya smiled and kissed Tamaki's hand while Mori leaned over to kiss Hunny's head. Kaoru smiled and sat next to his brother, laying his head on his shoulder. They spent a few moments in silence before Kyoya asked,

"Does anyone know how this happened?"

Hikaru shook his head.

"No, and I don't care. I'm glad it happened. I guess we needed a small push of booze to get our feelings out. That's all I can think of."

They all went quiet and sighed in unison. Mori checked the clock next to them, noticing it said 1 am. Tamaki saw it too and yawned.

"I think it's time we headed home. I'm sleepy. Maybe we can all sleep at my place tonight. We can use the large guest room with 4 beds...if you catch my drift."

Kyoya sighed and punched Tamaki's head while adjsting his glasses. Tamaki yelped and rubbed his head, tears in his eyes.

"Mommy, why'd you hit me?"

"You're intentions of the newly formed couples sleeping in the same beds intruiges me. Do you think we'll spend our time sleeping?"

Tamaki looked at the other 4 men and smiled lightly, still rubbing his head.

"I guess we'll have to go and find out, now won't we."

* * *

><p>TBC...*evil laughter*<p> 


	4. Superdrive

Soooo sorry for the late update. I got really lazy with school and my mom threatened to shut off my internet...yeah odd I know. Oh well. It's up! Woot!

* * *

><p><em>Orgy-is an archaic term for sex with 2 people, usually more than 3, which is still used in lower registers of English...so basically, it's group sex.<em>

Heat, the limo was filled with the heat of such passionate touches. Since the club scenes were done, now it was time to release more pent up energy that grew throughtout the night...yes. Each male with filled with such lustfull passion and desire that even a limo wouldn't stop them from getting to their respective prizes.

Kyoya had Tamaki pinned against a window, kissing him deeply, his hands running up and down his sides through his shirt. Mori sat in silence as Hunny dry humped him like a young man possessed. Hikaru also had Kaoru in his lap, his hand deep in his brothers jeans and massaging him to a maddening frenzy. Moans and gasps filled the limo and Tamaki was a little worried that they would'nt be able to hold anything back and wait for his mansion. It certaintly proved to be difficult as his own moans were being swallowed by Kyoya's mouth, hot and wet as it was. He felt as though he was going to burst through his jeans from the way things were going.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, there was a knock at the limo barrier (thank God it was up) and his driver said,

"Shou-kun, we've arrived."

Tamaki let out a sigh of relief when he felt Kyoya's hands leave his body and the limo door was opened by Mori, who quickly walked out, Hunny attached to his body like usual. Only a darker, more lustful look in his eyes rather than his bright, cheery attitude. The twins crawled out and it seemed like Kaoru was having a hard time gaining his composure, Hikaru quite the opposite. Finally, Kyoya stepped out and gave Tamaki a lustful look that almost made the blond cum in his jeans.

Whatever happened at the bar drove them all into a sexual frenzy and none of them could feel anything other than total lust and desire. So getting into the mansion was a task, being all were a tad tipsy. The only thing now that Tamaki was concerned for was his father or his maids. If any one of them saw them come in drunk, it would not end well for any of them.

Thankfully, everyone was asleep for the night and they all made a bee line up the stairs and to Tamaki's large guest room he kept talking about. Once inside, they all stared at the three beds the blond also brought to attention. It was like they were alll frozen solid in their places, unsure what to do. Kyoya even found himself slightly nervous about having sex with Tamaki in front of thier friends.

Being they all had sex in front of each other, that was at a night club and they could have all been under alcohol's deathly curse at the time. But this was different. All were nervous and were not sure which one should break the ice first. All 6 of them were horny enough to avoid sleep and now, it was time to determine what to do and who would even start.

Tamaki felt Kyoya's hand on his shoulder and looked at him, only to be greeted with a heart stopping kiss, leading them both to one of the beds, plopping on it. This gave the others the motivation to procceed and soon, all of them were on three different beds, kissing and touching.

On the bed nearest the wall, Kyoya had ripped off Tamaki's shirt and attacked his nipple with his mouth, earning a surprised moan from his lover below him. His other hand found his belt and unbuckled him with one movement of his hand, throwing it to the floor. Whithen seconds, Tamaki's jeans fell to the floor and off came Kyoya's glasses and clothes with speed that Tamaki had never seen. As mesmorized as he was with his lovers body, he wanted to see what the others were doing too. He turned his head to the bed next to him and he blushed when he heard a loud cry of surprise.

Next to them, Hunny and Mori were making out with such defined passion. Both had already removed their clothes and Mori's hand was buried deep within Hunny's light hair, yanking to hear those cute moans. When their mouths ripped apart, the man kissed down Hunny's body, leaving no bit of skin untouched. He left marks on his neck, chest, nipples, stomach, and ohhh Hunny loved it. His hands were buried deep in Mori's hair, forcing him lower. When he got to his prize he smirked and lightly kissed his thighs, licking the skin down to his ankle and back up again. He continued the slow torture with the other leg and Hunny, in an frusterated state kicked Mori lightly on the side of the head.

"Takashi, stop teasing me!"

Mori smirked again and trailed back up Hunny's body to give him a small kiss on the lips, then went back down and devoured Hunny whole, sucking him to the back of his throat. The suddeness of it made Hunny's eyes snap open and he let out a cry of surprise, arching his back and digging his hands deeper into Mori's hair.

Takashi blushed upon seeing that, then sat up at see what the twins were doing. They were on the bed farthest to the door and his blush deepened if possible. Seems as though the twins were already ahead of the game.

Also naked, Hikaru had Kaoru on his hands and knees, licking up and down his bare back, massaging him with his tongue. Ohhh and the moans Kaoru was releasing, it drove his brother mad with lust. Sitting back on his heels, he licked and sucked on two of his fingers, making sure they were as wet as he could get them. Once that was finished, he stuck a finger into his brothers puckered enterance without warning, making Kaoru gasp and clutch the bed sheets, a louder moan when two more fingers were added without warning. He felt like his body was on fire and wanted Hikaru deeper inside him. He thrusted against those fingers that teased him, trying to help him find that pleasure spot. Hikaru chuckled and removed his fingers with a pop, lining up his cock and thrusted in quickly, hearing that delicious scream erupt from Kaoru's mouth.

Tamaki felt his body throbbing at the sight of his friends molesting each other in passion. It was hot, it was sexy, it was...such a turn on. He started to question why they didn't think of this in the first place...oh that's right. Because it would've made things horribly awkward between them.

Suddenly, Tamaki gasped and turned to Kyoya, who was hovering over him now, kissing his neck tenderly, leaving small marks. As much as the blond liked, no loved it, he had to stop. He made a horrible mistake. He tried to push Kyoya off, but found it a fail. He gasped when Kyoya bit right near his vein, sucking like a vampire and massaged Tamaki's throbbing cock between his legs, making him purr. But he had to get his point across. He pushed the man off and Kyoya groaned, sitting up and glared at him, obviously irritated for being stopped.

"What is it?"

"Kyoya, we need to stop. This was a bad idea. If we all do this, we'll all regret it later. We'll never be able to face each other the same way ever again."

Kyoya tilted his head, as if not understanding what the blond meant. Well, he knew what he meant, he just didn't understand where that suddenly came from. Sighing, he turned Tamaki's head to face the other two couples, the blonds eyes widening and an even deeper blush gracing his features.

Mori was pounding into Hunny's small body and the boy loved it, craved it. He was screaming to the high heavens as Mori crushed his body, his legs wrapped around his cousins waist. Hikaru and Kaoru changed positions to where Hikaru was on his back, his brother riding him, grinding on him, his head thrown back and his moans escalading higher and higher.

Tamaki jumped when he felt Kyoya's hand finger his enterance lightly and kiss his ear, whispering,

"Look at them, Tamaki. Does it look like they're regretting what their doing?"

"N-no.."

"They're having fun, aren't they?"

He emphasized his point by thrusting three fingers into Tamaki's body, making him jerk and gasp.

"Y-yes..."

"Do you want me to put it in? Pound into you like Mori does to Hunny? Make you moan and scream like Hikaru does to Kaoru? Tell me what you want me to do...tell me."

He lightly fingered Tamaki's prostate and soon, the blonds head went backwards, a loud moan gracing his features and he nodded, bitting his lip. But Kyoya wanted Tamaki to speak, so he fingered his pleasure spot more slowly and the blond whimpered, wanting to feel it be abused. He thrusted against Kyoya's fingers, feeling his friends cock press against his lower back.

"K-Kyo-Kyoya, please...put it in. Make me scream!"

Now who could refuse such a request. Smiling, Kyoya slammed his friend to the bed and kissed him as he positioned himself and thrusted hard into the blonds aching body. He felt Tamaki scream into the kiss, and he swallowed it all, holding him close as he started thrusting hard. Tamaki broke the kiss and threw his head back, screaming as his friend slammed into his pleasure zone, harder and harder, faster and faster.

All their moans, their screams, all melded into one noise of sexual glory. Positions changing every few minutes, screaming and moaning growing louder with every second gone by. Tamaki had to admit, this was actually worth buying the alcohol tonight. It opened a spark inside all of them, releasing them from their cages of fear and nerves of sexual desire.

The twins were the first to finish. Hikaru had his brother pinned to the bed on his stomach, thrusting like a madman into him, his brothers screaming covered by the sheets and pillows. He reached over and teased Kaoru's nipple with his fingers, tugging gently and sucking on his neck, all while pounding deeper and deeper into him. It was too much for the younger and he let a wild scream into the pillow, cumming hard onto Tamaki's white sheets, shuddering madly. The squeezing of his brothers channel made Hikaru loose rythem and he let out a loud gasp, his orgasm taking him by surprise and let loose into his brother, shuddering just as hard.

After the twins, Hunny found his limits tightning every few seconds. Mori had him on his back, pounding into him harder, his legs pressed to his chest. Hunny could feel Mori throbbing inside him, wanting so bad to cum inside him. The man leaned down to kiss the boys lips gently, thrusting harder and harder, digging his nails into Hunny's pale thighs. Suddenly, Hunny broke the kiss and let out a whine, cumming hard on his chest and face, arching to gain more of that feeling. Seconds after he came, he felt Mori tense and felt a warm liquid trail into his body, making him gasp and dig his nails into Mori's arm.

Tamaki had never felt this good in his whole life. Drool trailed from his mouth as he rode Kyoya hard, grinding on his lap. His nails were scratching at his friends chest, grazing his pale nipples from time to time, earning a small gasp or two from Kyoya, which was rare. He felt like a whore in his friends lap, riding him to a harder point of madness, but he didn't care. He had dreamed of sex with Kyoya for a long time and had gotten his wish. He buried his hands in his hair, grinding harder and feeling Kyoya's fingers dig into his hips, letting out uncharacteristic moans and gasps. He sat up and licked Tamaki's nipples, wrapping his arms around his back and sucking like a babe. Tamaki's eyes widened and he screamed, cumming hard on his friends chest, arching a few times his muscles weaker than usual. Kyoya smirked and shivered when he came himself, unloading his seed into Tamaki's core, feeling him shiver.

They all collapsed against their partners; no one said a word. Either everyone was tired beyond rational thought or were too shocked at what just happened to speak. Nevertheless, they all fell into a silent sleep with their partners in each others arms, deciding to debate this at school.

* * *

><p>-That next day-<p>

The host club was busy, which would've been a good thing...if some of the hosts could walk proporly. Yes, everyone noticed it. Hunny was having a hard time walking to his cake, so Mori helped him by throwing him over his shoulder and walked him their, much to Hunny's happiness...and slight emmbaressment.

Kaoru stumbled and fell to the floor while bringing the ladies some tea, the tray crashing to the ground. Hikaru helped him up and sat him next to him, rubbing his neck, asking if he was alright, to which Kaoru nodded, blushing as Hikaru kissed his cheek.

Even Tamaki was having a hard time catching up. His legs worked for him, but it was difficult to ignore the fact that he was unbelieveably sore from the waist down as he chatted with the ladies. They all asked if he was alright and he smiled, nodding, but deep down, he was glaring daggers at Kyoya, who smiled and him and adjusted his glasses, going back to his work.

Yes, that night at the club, not to mention Tamaki's mansion, changed the chemistry between all of them. It was hard to look at each other at first when they all met up at school, but throughout the day, they grew to accept that what happened was a good thing. None of them regretted doing such lustful acts in front of each other and perhaps, they would do it again.

Now, for a more worse case scenario, was Haruhi's constant questioning of 'what the hell did you all do last night?'

Yeah...she didn't need to know...right? Nah, it was a secret kept between the six of them. She'd never figure it out. They were all know to sworn secrecy...unless Tamaki went and opened his mouth to her.

In which case, they'd all be screwed...and not literally.

* * *

><p>A:N<p>

Yeah, I got lazy with the ending, what do you want from me? I've been up for two days drinking Monster Imports like it's Dr. Pepper. Lmao. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this final chapter :D


End file.
